life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Room (Location)
For the same-titled episode this location is featured in, see Dark Room. The Dark Room is a secret bunker hidden under the Prescott Barn and used by Mark Jefferson for his illegal photographing of girls. It is filled with survival supplies and expensive photography equipment. Appearance and Interior The underground fixture has several sections, including the hallway with the stairway that leads to the other section that is the bunker, which is separated into a dark room and a storage room. The ceiling tiles in both the storage and dark room are brown with squares on them and every couple of tiles there is a sprinkler. There is only one in the storage room and several in the dark room. There are also vents placed sporadically on the ceiling and on the upper parts of the walls. The storage and dark rooms are separated by a transparent vinyl curtain attached to the ceiling. Upon entering, there are shelves full of survivalist supplies; mainly food and water, similar to the stocks kept in the garage of the Madsen household by David Madsen. However, turning the corner, there is a more sinister air to the setup, as the room turns into more of a lounge/photography studio. Hallway The hallway is short, aged, dirty, and dingy with a circular light fixture on the wall as well as another circular fixture which function is unknown. A vault-like door and keypad lie at the very end of it. The door leads to a storage and dark room area; it is secured by a spinning wheel and a bar-type handle. Both are metal and the door is "too heavy to break," according to Max Caulfield. The keypad's combination is 542, which can be gleaned from the three most worn keys on the keypad itself or discovered from a scrap of paper Nathan kept hidden in his dorm room. Storage Room The storage room has various nonperishable food items such as boxed cereals, bouillon, water, and canned mushrooms. The room has a counter on the wall opposing the door with a very large sink and a shelving unit next to it. The shelving unit has possible cleaning agents or containers of nonperishable food items, napkins, towels, and a large pot. On the counter next to the sink, there is one water bottle, a roll of paper towels, duct tape, two prescription pill bottles that are likely Nathan Prescott's, and a letter from Nathan's psychiatrist expressing disappointment in his father's neglect and stating that Nathan can no longer be treated; as the father refused to acknowledge his role in causing Nathan's problems, he himself is an obstacle in Nathan's treatment. On the other side of the counter, there is a large tank that contains water connected to the sink. The shelves above the sink have beakers, hand towels, paper towels, and a lockbox. The only things Max can interact with in this part of the storage room are the letter and duct tape. There are three drains on the floor surrounding the counter. On the wall to the right of the door, there are four shelving units - only one of them has wheels. The shelving unit closest to the door is half the size of the rest of the shelves with food or cleaning agents on it, and it is the one with wheels. The next shelving unit on this wall has nonperishable food and drink items as well as two boxes. After this, the next shelving unit also contains food or cleaning agents. The final shelving unit on this wall contains sanitation items such as paper towels, napkins, and large rolls of bathroom tissue. It has a bucket and a metal pan with uses that are unknown. This shelf is also half-size. Whole Storage Room Next to Door.png|The whole storage room. Duct Tape Storage Room.png|Duct tape. Letter from Nathan's Psychiatrist Storage Room.png|A letter from Nathan's psychiatrist. Canned Nonperishables Storage Room.png|Canned nonperishables. Water Supplies Storage Room.png|Bottled nonperishables. Boxed Nonperishables Storage Room.png|Boxed nonperishables. Dark Room Tortured guro images adorn the walls in the bunker; presumably put up by either Nathan or his father, as the style is more similar to Nathan's than that of Mr. Jefferson. Needles sit on one of the side tables, obviously used for sedating the victims or those involved. Duct tape also appears here, used to restrain the drugged girls. There is a small entertainment center located on the far right wall containing a stereo, a radio, and several other electronic devices. A couch wrapped in clear vinyl is in the center of the room with two tower speakers on either side of it and a sleek table in front of it. On the table is a bottle, a phone on a dock or charger, and an Arcadia Bay Beacon newspaper. Both speakers are plugged into some electrical source under the couch. The cabinet next to the entertainment center has alcoholic beverages, sealed boxes, boxed shot glasses, and several cameras. Dark Room Interior.png|Dark room interior. Apolcalypse Entertainment System Dark Room.png|Entertainment system. Whiskey Dark Room.png|Items on table. Rachel Amber Newspaper Dark Room.png|Arcadia Bay Beacon article about Rachel Amber's disappearance. Blackwell Totem Rachel Amber Dark Room.png|Blackwell Totem article about Rachel Amber's disappearance. Arcadia Bay Beacon Kate Marsh Dark Room.png|Arcadia Bay Beacon article about Kate Marsh's suicide attempt. Drugs if the Player Kills Frank Dark Room.png|Sedative drugs, with dialogue pertaining to Max's choice to kill Frank Bowers. Needles Dark Room.png|Needles. Surveillence Camera and Vent Dark Room.png|Sprinkler and vent on the ceiling of the dark room. Studio and Photography Equipment The dark room has a big white screen acting as a backdrop for photos. There are several large light sources such as two softbox lights and two umbrella lights. Four tripods are visible, but only one is interactable. A small circular fan is also in the lower left corner of the white screen. Bordering the screen are numerous black crates with some acting as tables. To the right of the screen, a large black screen rolled and attached to tripod-like stands on either side is present. Behind the couch and entertainment system there is a desk with a tower computer and large monitor. On the desk, there is a letter from Sean Prescott to Nathan addressing his school suspension if Max chooses to blame him. Taped to the computer monitor is a ripped note informing Nathan that his father is displeased with his phone usage and attitude. Behind this desk, Max can find a cabinet containing binders with photos of the dark room victims. There is a Cintiq screen on a table near the desk, and on the file cabinet next to this table there is a contract dealing with the construction of the bunker. On the same wall, there is a cabinet and two printers. One of the printers is interactable and designated for photos only. Desk Dark Room.png|Desk, cabinet with binders, cintiq monitor, and printer. Printer Dark Room.png|Photo printer. Side of Dark Room by White Screen.png|The right side of the photography setup. STudio Dark Room.png|The white screen taken from the left side of the photography setup. Tripod Dark Room.png|Interactive tripod. Crate Dark Room.png|Crate acting as a table with camera lens and collapsed tripod. Bunker Construction Contract Dark Room.png|Bunker construction contract signed by Sean Prescott. Read Bunker Construction Contract Dark Room.png|Text on the bunker construction contract. Letter to Nathan Dark Room.png|Letter from Sean to Nathan. Letter to Nathan Read Dark Room.png|Text on letter from Sean to Nathan. Ripped Note to Nathan Dark Room.png|Ripped note from Sean or Jefferson to Nathan. Read Ripped Note to Nathan Dark Room.png|Text on ripped note from Sean or Jefferson to Nathan. Photos and Prints There are five framed monochromatic photographs and one signed art print, possibly a block print, hanging on the walls of the dark room. One portrait-style photograph hangs above the printer, and the rest hang on the wall behind the desk. Two are portrait style and two are square. The square photos are significantly smaller than the portrait-style ones. The signed art print is portrait-style and hangs around the corner connected to the storage room. Three photos each of a drugged Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber are accessible from the cabinet behind the desk. ''WARNING! This section contains disturbing images. Click here to skip it. '' Guro Illustration Wall Next to Screen Dark Room.png|Signed guro illustration. Wall Photos Behind Desk Dark Room.png|Framed monochromatic images behind desk. Framed Picture Above Photo Printer Dark Room.png|Framed monochromatic picture above photo printer. Kate Marsh in Neonvault on the Computer Dark Room.png|Photo of Kate Marsh drugged and bound by duct tape at the wrists and ankles pulled up in photo editing software. Kate Marsh Dark Room.png|Photo of Kate Marsh, conscious but confused. Kate Unconsious Dark Room.png|Photo of Kate Marsh out of duct tape bounds and unconscious. Rachel Amber Awake Dark Room.png|Photo of Rachel Amber bound at the ankles by duct tape, drugged, awake, and furious. Rachel Unconsious w Something in her Mouth Dark Room.png|Rachel Amber bound by duct tape at the wrists and unconscious with something in her mouth. Nathan and Rachel Passed Out in Junkyard Dark Room.png|Photo of Rachel Amber unconscious next to Nathan Prescott in the American Rust Junkyard. Episode Four - "Dark Room" After Max's and Chloe Price's search for Rachel Amber leads them to the Prescott Barn, they discover a secret door to an underground bunker, with a heavily locked door. If Max didn't allow Warren Graham to beat him up, Nathan's jacket is present in the bunker, meaning he was there recently. He was wearing this jacket when Max and Chloe ran into him at the Prescott Dormitory earlier. It is possible that he was also there with his father, considering that he mentions in the dormitory that his father was on his way to meet him there. There are also emails and notes for Nathan sent by his father in the bunker. There is a bottle of whiskey in the bunker — a possible link to Principal Wells, who is a known alcoholic due to his stressful job at Blackwell. Inside one of the cabinets, Max discovers mysterious red folders bearing the names of girls. The binders are full of incriminating sexual photographs of the drugged girls. Kate Marsh has a binder full of these pictures; there is also an empty one for Victoria Chase. Lastly, Rachel Amber's folder contains many photos of her drugged, tied up, and passed out. There is a particular one which Max comments on, saying she seems "awake and furious." Rachel's last photo is of her with Nathan, posing in the Junkyard. It is unclear whether Nathan is drugged or not in the shot, but it is likely that he posed with Rachel and was conscious of his actions. Chloe recognizes the spot in the photograph, and the girls head there immediately. Episode Five - "Polarized" The episode begins as Max awakens in the Dark Room, tied to a chair. Victoria is lying beside her if she believed Max's warning at the End of the World party in the previous episode. A camera and several light sources are pointed at Max. Her bag rests atop a nearby create to her left, out of reach. To her right, there is a trolley with syringes and photos from the previous night. Max focuses on one of the photos and finds herself lying on the floor of the Dark Room, with Jefferson photographing her. Max eventually manages to push the trolley, spilling the drugs and damaging some of the photos, and returns back to present. This time, the photos put on the trolley are different. Max focuses on the one she's awake in and talks to Jefferson. He explains his motives and moves on to review the photos. Max notices her diary in the distance, rewinds time and asks Jefferson to give it to her. Afterwards, she focuses on the selfie from the first episode and moves back to her photography class. Max finds herself in the Dark Room once again after tearing up her Everyday Heroes photo contest entry. Just as Jefferson is about to give her a lethal dose, David enters. With the help of Max's power, he manages to overpower Jefferson and frees Max. She may then walk around the Dark Room. Chloe's necklace can be found near Jefferson's computer - this can be taken. On the trolley there is an open binder with photos of Max in it. Before leaving the Dark Room, Max has a conversation with David, where she may or may not reveal the truth about Chloe to him. Afterwards, she says she needs some fresh air and moves on to rescue Chloe. The Dark Room is also featured in Max's nightmare. She sits restrained to a chair and witnesses weird character dialogues. First, Chloe and Jefferson talk about modelling. They both say insulting things about Max, including everyone at Blackwell being over Max. Chloe and Warren then discuss being into each other rather than Max, and they kiss. Chloe then talks with Nathan, and they arrange to party and do drugs with each other. Chloe then dances in her underwear on the sofa for Max. Victoria then appears and she and Chloe make out with each other. Then Chloe appears in her paraplegic state and insults Max further. Chloe, healthy again, then takes pictures of Max, wishing she had never returned to Arcadia Bay. A flash of the camera transports Max to a new location. Before the Storm In Before the Storm, the computer table in the room is shown with presumably Rachel's phone being repeatedly called by Chloe and the click of a camera can be heard in the background. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Four - "Dark Room" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can look at another cupboard with red binders inside '(required). * * Episode Five - "Polarized" At the beginning of the episode, * * * * * * * After returning to the Dark Room, *Max can have a full conversation with Victoria (determinant). * * * * * During the focus, * * After tearing up her contest entry, Max will be restrained in the Dark Room. *Max can ask Jefferson to take an optional photo of her. *She can ask Jefferson to play some music. *She can ask Jefferson to turn off the lights. *She can ask Jefferson for some water (required). * *She can push the trolley to help David (required). *She can tell David to use several items against Jefferson: ** ** ** ** ** *She can pull a cable to distract Jefferson (required). Once free from the straps, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * The code to enter the Dark Room is 542. It is present in red on the top left of a note by Nathan that is seen during the investigation puzzle. * The Dark Room recently got equipped with a surveillance system worth a total of $4566 that is paid entirely by The Prescott Foundation, which is evident from a Spyguy receipt found in Episode 5. In the same episode, Jefferson tells Max that the surveillance is 24/7. * The curtains separating the storage room from the actual studio are a reference to the red curtains found in the Black Lodge in the TV show . (Source required.) * In Episode 5, right after Jefferson says to Max, "Sorry, I burned all your stuff. I got a little carried away", he actually adds something before saying, "Especially since you've developed from nerd to hero within a week". It's almost inaudible because of Max's comment "Fuck! He burned my diary! That's why I'm still here" completely drowns it out. The audio files confirm that Jefferson actually said, "You know, I always believed in your vision." For an unknown reason this part hasn't been subtitled. * An important observation is that the terms "Dark Room" and "lighthouse" are polar opposites. They are also important locations and very central motives throughout the game. * Max's hoodie and satchel were placed on the sofa in one of the promotional shots for Episode 5, "Polarized". In the game they are on top of crates instead. darkroom-promo.png|Promotional image. darkroom-ingame.png|Game screenshot. Gallery Concept Art garyjamrozpalma-conceptart-darkroomentrance.jpg|Dark Room entrance garyjamrozpalma-conceptart-darkroomblack.jpg|Dark Room (variant 1) garyjamrozpalma-conceptart-darkroomwhite.jpg|Dark Room (variant 2) garyjamrozpalma-conceptart-darkroomloungeclosed.jpg|Dark Room lounge (variant 1) garyjamrozpalma-conceptart-darkroomloungeopen.jpg|Dark room lounge (variant 2) de:Dark Room es:Cuarto Oscuro pl:Ciemnia pt-br:Sala Escura ru:Проявочная Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Dark Room Conspiracy Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Prescott Family Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations